List of Total Drama episodes
There’s a List of Total Drama episodes on Cartoon Network USA from June 5, 2008 to November 27, 2015. Season 1 (2008) #Welcome to Rundown TV June 5, 2008 #No So Happy Campers June 12, 2008 #The Big Sleep June 19, 2008 #DodgeBrawl June 26, 2008 #Not Quite Famous July 3, 2008 #The Sucky Outdoors July 10, 2008 #Phobia Factor July 17, 2008 #Up The Creek July 24, 2008 #Paintball Deer Hunter July 31, 2008 #If You Can’t Take the Heat August 7, 2008 #Who Can You Trust? August 14, 2008 #Basic Straining August 21, 2008 #Xtreme Torture August 28, 2008 #Brunch of Disgustingness September 4, 2008 #No Pain No Game September 11, 2008 #Search and Do Not Destroy September 18, 2008 #Hide and Be Sneaky September 25, 2008 #That’s Off the Chain October 2, 2008 #Hook Line and Screamer October 9, 2008 #Wawanakwa Gone Wild October 16, 2008 #Trial by TriArmed Triathlon October 23, 2008 #Haute Campture October 30, 2008 #Camp Castaways November 6, 2008 #Are We There Yeti? November 13, 2008 #I Triple Dog Dare You November 20, 2008 #The Very Last Episode Really! December 4, 2008 #Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Special December 11, 2008 Season 2 (2009-2010) #28 Monster Cash June 11, 2009 #29 Alien Resurreggtion June 18, 2009 #30 Riot On Set June 25, 2009 #31 Beach Blanket Bozos July 2, 2009 #32 3:10 To Crazy Town July 9, 2009 #33 Aftermath 1: Trent’s Descent July 16, 2009 #34 The Chefshank Redemption July 23, 2009 #35 One Flu Over the Cuckoos July 30, 2009 #36 The Sand Witch Project August 6, 2009 #37 Masters of Disasters August 13, 2009 #38 Full Metal Drama August 20, 2009 #39 Aftermath 2: For Gwen and Forget August 27, 2009 #40 Ocean’s Seventeen September 3, 2009 #41 One Million Dollars Before Challenge September 10, 2009 #42 Million Dollar Babies September 17, 2009 #43 Dial M For Merger September 24, 2009 #44 Super Herold October 1, 2009 #45 Aftermath 3: Owen or Lose October 8, 2009 #46 The Princess Pride October 15, 2009 #47 Get a Clue October 22, 2009 #48 Rock and Rule October 29, 2009 #49 Crouching Courtney Hidden Owen November 5, 2009 #50 2008 A Space Owen November 12, 2009 #51 Top Dog November 19, 2009 #52 Mutiny on the Soundstage December 3, 2009 #53 Aftermath 4: Who Wants to Pick a Millionaire? December 10, 2009 #54 Celebrity Manhunt’s Reunion Show March 29, 2010 Season 3 (2010) #55 World Tour the Musical June 21, 2010 #56 Walk Like An Egyptian June 28, 2010 #57 Super Crazy Happy Fun Time in Japan July 5, 2010 #58 Anything Yukon Do I Can Do Better July 12, 2010 #59 Broadway Baby July 19, 2010 #60 Aftermath 1: Bridgette Over Troubled Waters July 19, 2010 #61 Slap Slap Revolution July 26, 2010 #62 The Amahzon Race August 2, 2010 #63 Can’t Help Falling in Louvre August 9, 2010 #64 Newf Kids on the Rock August 16, 2010 #65 Jamaica Me Sweat August 23, 2010 #66 Aftermath 2: Revenge of the Telethon August 23, 2010 #67 I See London August 30, 2010 #68 Greece’s Pieces September 6, 2010 #69 The Ex Files September 13, 2010 #70 Picnic at Hanging Dork September 20, 2010 #71 Sweden Sour September 27, 2010 #72 Aftermath 3: Second Chance Challenge September 27, 2010 #73 Niagara Brawls October 4, 2010 #74 Chinese Fake Out October 11, 2010 #75 African Lying Safari October 18, 2010 #76 Rapa Phooey October 25, 2010 #77 Awwwwww, Drumheller November 1, 2010 #78 Aftermath 4: Aftermath Hawaiian Style November 1, 2010 #79 Planes Trains and Cody Mobiles November 8, 2010 #80 Hawaiian Punch November 15, 2010 Season 4 (2012) #81 Bigger, Badder, Brutaler! June 5, 2012 #82 Truth or Laser Shark June 12, 2012 #83 Ice Ice Baby June 19, 2012 #84 Finders Creepers June 26, 2012 #85 Backstabbers Ahoy?! July 3, 2012 #86 Runaway Model July 10, 2012 #87 A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste July 17, 2012 #88 The Treasure Island of Dr. MacLean July 24, 2012 #89 Extreme Chef Auto July 31, 2012 #90 Up, Up and Away in My Pitiful Balloon August 7, 2012 #91 Eat, Puke and Be Wary August 14, 2012 #92 The Enchanted Franken Forest August 21, 2012 #93 Brain vs. Brawn the Ultimate Showdown August 28, 2012 #94 Reality Big Winner Contest August 28, 2012 Season 5 (2013-2014) #095 Heroes vs. Villains September 10, 2013 #096 Evil Dread September 17, 2013 #097 Saving Private Leechball September 24, 2013 #098 Food Fright October 1, 2013 #099 Moon Madness October 8, 2013 #100 No Eggspects the Spanish Opposition October 15, 2013 #101 Suckers Punched October 22, 2013 #102 You Regatta Be Kidding Me October 29, 2013 #103 Zeek and Ye Shall Find November 5, 2013 #104 The Obstakill Coarse November 12, 2013 #105 Sundae Muddy Sundae November 19, 2013 #106 The Body and the Bootyful November 26, 2013 #107 The Final Wreckening December 3, 2013 #108 So Uh This is My Team July 7, 2014 #109 I Love You Grease Pig July 7, 2014 #110 Twinning Isn’t Everything July 8, 2014 #111 I Love You I Love You Knots July 9, 2014 #112 Blast from the Past July 10, 2014 #113 Mo Monkey Mo Problems July 11, 2014 #114 This is the Pits! July 14, 2014 #115 Three Zones and a Baby July 14, 2014 #116 Hurl and Go Seek July 15, 2014 #117 Scarlett Fever July 16, 2014 #118 Sky Fall July 17, 2014 #119 Pahk’d With Talent July 18, 2014 #120 Lies Cries and One Big Prize July 18, 2014 Season 6 (2015) #121 Welcome to the Ridunculous Race September 7, 2015 #122 None Down Eighteen to Go September 8, 2015 #123 French is an Effel Language September 9, 2015 #124 Mediterranean Homesick Blues September 10, 2015 #125 Bjorken Treasure September 11, 2015 #126 Brazilian Pain Forest September 14, 2015 #127 A Tisket a Tasket I’m Gonna Blow a Gasket September 15, 2015 #128 Hawaiian Honeyruin September 16, 2015 #129 Hello and Dubai September 17, 2015 #130 New Beijinging September 18, 2015 #131 I Love Ridonc and Roll September 21, 2015 #132 My Way of Zimbawave September 22, 2015 #133 Shawshank Ridonction September 23, 2015 #134 Down and Outback September 24, 2015 #135 Maori or Less September 25, 2015 #136 Little Bull on the Prairie September 28, 2015 #137 Lord of the Ring Toss September 29, 2015 #138 Got Venom September 30, 2015 #139 Dude Buggies October 1, 2015 #140 El Bunny Supremo October 2, 2015 #141 CaNoodling October 5, 2015 #142 How Deep is Your Love October 6, 2015 #143 Darjeel With It October 7, 2015 #144 Last Tango in Buenos Aires October 8, 2015 #145 Bahamarama October 9, 2015 #146 Zamba Mania October 12, 2015 #147 Alliji or Something October 13, 2015 #148 Chili Safari Adventure October 14, 2015 #149 Leakey Lakey Painky Bigger Chainky October 15, 2015 #150 The Sherbbit October 16, 2015 #151 I’m Vile It October 19, 2015 #152 Brave and the Cold October 20, 2015 #153 Me Rabbititaica Man October 21, 2015 #154 Dumplings Are Dump October 22, 2015 #155 I’m Having a Big Crush October 23, 2015 #156 Doha or No Doha October 30, 2015 #157 Samba Finally Out of Camba November 6, 2015 #158 Cuba Park November 13, 2015 #159 Million Bucks Recap Finale November 20, 2015 #160 A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars November 27, 2015